sylivaXhenrys second marrage
by madamscarletrouge
Summary: the next part of travisxshinobus first date, just like the the first story but with a wedding, and a little more violence. enjoy!


This is a next part of my first story, shocker isn't it? I know what your thinking, why would Henry marry Sylvia again? Love my friends, makes people do stupid things, that can possibly harm themselves and others, I remember reading something about a man sky diving into a building just so a woman could go out with him. To bad he became a vegetable in the process.-----------------------------------------------------

"Henry!" Travis screamed, "what the hell are you doing here? Don't you have other friends?"

Evil Shinobu: so close but yet so far.

Good Shinobu: bless you Henry, who knows what may have happened if you didn't come crashing in.

Kirby: did I miss it?

Evil Shinobu: no Henry messed it up, I was so close oh so very damn close.

Kirby: do you still have the knife?

Evil Shinobu: yeah and the rubber band

Kirby: when your finished can I keep it?

Good Shinobu: what are you talking about? *thinks about it * NO, you aren't going to cut it off are you?!? that's inhumane! Its sick! And Kirby shame on you! Wanting to keep it! I thought you had meta knight?

Kirby: he got boring, all he ever cares about is revenge, he barely has time for me anymore.

"I thought you would be happy for me baby brother. Besides you already have this lass right here"

"well im happy for you Henry" *Shinobu hugs Henry* "who is the lucky lady? An assassin? That lady that works for K entertainment? Or is it the coconut man?"

"bet you 500 LB's it's the coconut man" whispers Travis.

"come on Travis we all know it's the coconut man, im just trying to get him out of here as fast as I can so we can finish what we started."

"oh and speaking of that, I always wanted to try something, you don't mind do you?"

"as long as its not sex in a tree, ok"

"AHEM!!" coughs Henry "I'm going to get remarried to Sylvia Chrystal."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Travis passed out in Shinobu lap, his head in the worst place possible.

"how are you going to do that, didn't she leave you because you had no more money?"

"yeah, but I just found this *pulls something out of his pocket* walking here from the atomic ward.'

In his hand was a lump of gold, shaped like a mushroom, the legendary wishing mushroom! (hey it was this or he won a Billon dollar bingo game with a bunch of rich old people, and that idea was just boring.) in myth they say that mushroom has so much power it could bring a country down with the snap of a finger. There are only four in the world, the mushrooms of wishing, lust, war, and hallucination.

"Henry do you know how mush power you hold in your hand right now? If you wanted to you could make your self the king of the world! You could end the war! What are you going to do?"

"im going to get my money back, and im gonna buy death metals old house and have the best wedding the world has ever seen!"

"you better get start then Henry oh and remember to invite me and Travis to the wedding ok?"

" ok, have a nice night" Henry starts to walk to the Townsend Residence ' oh I feel horrible, lil travy was so close to getting some tonight'

Luigi: its ok I think Shinobu was planning something anyway, I stole this from her bag, *takes out dagger*

Henry: good job weegee, now lets get that house!

"Travis? Travis wake up!" she starts to slap him.

"huh? What? Where'd Henry go?"

"he ran off to go marry Sylvia, up passed out. I feel happy for him but I have a feeling this isn't going to end well. You don't look so good, what's wrong?"

" Its just that … despite what I was gonna do to his wife in the first game, and how bad she lied to him, he still crawls back to her, he's a brave man."

Shinobu had never seen this side of Travis, despite the perverted anime and drooling over girls like Sylvia, he cared for his brother.

"oh and I just remembered something!" he pulls out a box from under his couch, with the words 'Team Rocket' on top.

"I was gonna tell you after we did it, but … Henry… there doing this thing at the Guan's supermarket tonight, who ever is the best cosplay couple gets I lifetime supply of pokey and $10,000, so do you want too? With me? Now?"

" you go wait in your room, I'll get changed" she went into the bathroom and got changed into her cosplay, she looked just like Jesse from team rocket, the cosplay had everything, the wig, the boots, and the belly shirt. 'He must really be into this'

Good Shinobu: Aww he has a hobby other than killing people and masturbating to little anime girls. Isn't that cute!

Evil Shinobu: Ew, he must be very lonely to make this, lonely people do this crap.

Kirby: the stitching looks perfect. He must be very skilled in this.

Good and Evil Shinobu: how do you know that?

Kirby: because I once had FINGERS.

FLASHBACK

" LA LA LA LA! I love to sew cosplay for my friends!"

"Ah Kirby, " princess Peach glared at Kirby's sewing and humming and said " I have a new game we could play, its called Im gonna kill you cause Im jealous."

"but why? What did I ever do to you?"

"because your cuter than me, you've always been cuter than me your popularity is skyrocketing in America, people adore you, and I hate it, you fat cheeky little basterd."

"Princess! Please don't!" but it was too late, I dodged every attack she did but it was too late she sliced off my fingers with her sword and the then ran off, I haven't seen her since.

FLASHBACK OVER

Good Shinobu: Aww, you poor thing, well I think your still cute.

Bad Shinobu: I heard that Peach is Sylvia's aura, lets get her.

Kirby: lets

"Travis, are you ready?"

He looked like…. How do I explain, ok think Travis but even sexier than normal, like a sort of super nova sexy, and a purple wig. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- so that's it. Tee hee super nova sexy, I had too get that from deep down inside me. Because there is a point in every female who has ever played this game has thought Travis Touchdown was sexy and if your saying no hes not, stop lieing to yourself.


End file.
